The present invention relates to an improved insulation structure for a connection portion of an ignition device for an automotive vehicle.
In an ignition device for a car engine, generally, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, a high voltage generated in an ignition coil a is applied to a distributor c through a coil wire b so as to be distributed to sparkplugs e fitted to respective cylinders through corresponding plug wires d.
Further, a system in which a voltage is applied to each sparkplug e without passing through a distributor has been employed.
However, in high voltage wiring for an automobile, rainwater or the like sometimes may cause the wiring to become wet, thereby permeating connection portions thereof. Also, grounded members or the like may approach each other. In either case, a flashover fault may be caused, which can result in a dangerous fire. Such a phenomenon can also cause abnormal overheating in a catalytic converter for exhaust processing or cause the engine stopping or starting trouble. Moreover, resulting energy losses can cause ignition failure.